Big Time Rush Wiki talk:Administrator’s Noticeboard
To report a problem, please leave a message. Admins will reply ASAP. Make sure you sign your name BLOCK NICK FOLEY BLOCK NICK FOLEY -- 01:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) We will try to block all of his accounts. --Say anything you want I'll turn the music up. 01:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 06:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Big Time Elevate Big Time Elevate What about Big Time Elevate? --Say anything you want I'll turn the music up. 22:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki activity The wiki activity page is not auto refreshing like it used to. Can u fix it? -- 16:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It is fixed now. Say anything you want I'll turn the music up. 02:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Help! Help! Someone named Himne6788 gave me a chatban and I'm never on that chat! Help! 20:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Where? What wiki? --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry that user is blocked forever and he did it to me too. You are not banned from chat at all. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Guru Help! I was trying to fix an issue on the guru gallery page and it got messed up. Can an admin fix it? Please don't block me. -- 00:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 01:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) A user is adding too many categories This user:http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LegendaryNinja us adding way too many categories please block him. -- 15:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) He is an admin and he has the right to add categories. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Please warn/block callmecarlosmaybe callmecarlosmaybe is being mean to me and keeps saying i'm a fan not a rusher. please can i report her? Future mrs.kogan 17:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC)koganFuture mrs.kogan 17:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I will give her a warning. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I gave her a warning: http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Callmecarlosmaybe Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) She is now blocked for 1 week for removing that warning. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 04:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Spam on a page This user:http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/User:THEWIKIGI spamed on this page: http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Gustavo%27s_Mansion#comm-15825 Please remove it and give them a warning -- 15:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Auto refresh The auto refresh is not working. Please fix it. -- 15:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Is it working now? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 15:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes! -- 15:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Annon An anon wrote VERY...disturbing stuff on the Katie Knight page. http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Katie_Knight?diff=prev&oldid=35514 16:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to block them? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:44, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but I need to check if it's my address, cuz they said they used a proxy and they used my ip. 16:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC)